Simple Things
by birdie5897
Summary: Rin goes away to college with a big secret. When she is put into the wrong dorm, it brings her closer to the one person she thought she would never come to like. But when they become separated she has to do everything to try and save him. AU SessxRin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Starting New

Rin finished packing her bags and stuffed them in the trunk of her car. "Bye mom," she said, giving her mom a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tears were starting to glaze Rin's warm chocolate eyes.

"Bye honey, be good and call whenever you need me. You know I will always be here for you. Also don't forget to visit your father down at the shop every so often, and study hard." Her mom was now crying uncontrollably. It's always hard for moms to let their daughters grow up and go on their own. Rin loved her mother so much. She was the best mom anyone could ever have, but she was going to miss her also.

Rin got into her small black car and started the engine. She had three of her other friends with her, so she wasn't alone. ''Are all of you ready?" She asked Kagome, Sango, and Ayame.

"Yeah, we have been for a long time now," replied Kagome.

"Oh shut up!" said Rin jokingly.

All four of them laughed and started driving off to college while blasting music from some of their favorite bands. Rin was actually excited for college the one person she had had a crush on for years, Kohaku, was going to the same college as her.

After about an hour of driving they finally arrived. They unpacked their things and started walking up to the girls' dorms. Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were all lucky that they were all sharing the same dorm, but Rin wasn't. In a sense she was able to meet some new friends.

"Whew," Ayame said putting her things down in the room. "I've never carried something up so many flights of stairs before." It was true that it was a long walk going up and down stairs.

The dorm room was actually pretty decent, painted with bright and cheerful colors. The room had a small kitchen, bathroom, and a living room where they could all relax and watch T.V. There was also a small cozy bedroom with three beds in it, one for each person. Rin decided to set her things in their room while she waited for her other roommates to come.

After about ten minutes she started growing impatient and pulled her schedule out to look for her room number. "Number 014. Hmm where's that at?" she asked both herself and the others. Her knees started shaking nervously. (A/N I don't know anything about dorms so I'm just making that up so just go a long with me…)

"Lemme see that," Sango said, grabbing the sheet of paper out of her hand. "Number 014. That is strange, because the girls' dorm numbers don't start till number 101."

"They must've put you in the guys' dorm. Rin, go to the office and talk to them. They might be able to switch you to ours," Kagome said.

"Oh real funny." Rin laughed. "Why would they put me in the guys' dorm?"

They gave her a look that showed they were not joking or amused by her. Rin soon got the point and did exactly what Kagome suggested. She grabbed her suitcase and went down to the office. Walking back down all those flights of stairs was so tiring that when she got to the bottom she had to catch her breath and rest a minute. After resting, she walked outside onto beautiful green campus and walked over to a small brick building where the office was located.

"Hi, how may I help you?" said a cheerful secretary, greeting Rin when she walked in. Rin jumped and dropped her suitcase on the floor.

"Oh hi, my name is Rin and I was wondering if I could speak to the person in charge of the dorms, because I kind of have a problem." She picked up her suitcase and held it in her thin hands.

"Sure ma'am. Just walk right in that door to your left."

Rin gave a small nod and walked into the room. In there sitting was a skinny old lady of about sixty. Her graying hair was tied into a tight bun and her clothing looked like a professional business women's would. Sitting in a chair in front of her desk was Rin's good friend Inuyasha. Rin had known Inuyasha and his family ever since she started preschool with him. He had the most sweet and caring parents and older brother named Sesshoumaru. Rin didn't really care for him that much. People always said just being with him is like being hit in the head with an ice cube because his personality was so cold. But Rin didn't know him personally so she always wondered if there really was some good inside of him.

"Hello, uhhh..." Rin didn't know the women's name so she scanned the room but found her name tag lying on the desk. "Mrs. Kirtle, (A/N I'm not very good at making last names up so yeah…) my name is Rin and I have a little problem about the dorm situation."

"What's the problem dear?" At least the women seemed nice and cheerful instead of cold and unhappy like Sesshoumaru.

"Well my room number is 014 and I think that is a guys' dorm. I was just wondering if somehow you could switch me?" Rin said trying to give the most convincing smile.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait till second semester, because all of the dorms are already filled with three people in each dorm. Also I'm sorry because on your application your name said Rino, which made me believe you to be a boy."

'That bastard... Who would do that?' Rin thought. "Well could you at least tell me who my roommates are?"Rin asked hoping it was someone she knew.

"Have this gentlemen guide you back to the dorms Miss Rin." Mrs. Kirtle looked at Inuyasha. And Inuyasha did as he was told. He walked out of the office and Rin followed.

"Why were you in there?" she asked him as they walked out on campus. She could tell it was starting to get late outside because she could faintly see the moon shining.

"I was looking for my other roommate...you."

Rin's eyes doubled in size. At least she was with someone she'd known for a long time.

"That's great. At least I'm not with some geek!" she said giving Inuyasha a warm, friendly hug. Then she thought about Kohaku. Hopefully he was close by.

Once they got up to the dorm Rin saw Miroku sitting on the couch, and she pretended to shoot herself in the head. She had to live with a pervert.

"Rin!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she replied with an ungrateful tone. "There was a little accident on my application and so I'm roommates with you two. But I get my own bedroom," she said eyeing one of the rooms. The guys' dorms were even nicer; they had two bedrooms instead of one which was lucky for her.

Rin ran into her room and jumped on the comfortable bed.

"Rin?" Someone was calling her name. She got off the comfy bed and walked into a bigger room with the kitchen and living room.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Can you cook something for us? We're having a few of the guys over."

"I guess as long as Kagome, Sango, and Ayame come." Both of the guys started to blush. 'Ha!' she thought, 'This actually might be fun with them. Especially teasing them.'

So Rin invited her three friends while Inuyasha invited Koga, Kohaku, and his older brother Sesshoumaru. After that Rin fixed some spaghetti and meatballs which was her favorite. Everyone sat in the living room eating since there wasn't enough room for them at the small table.

Once they were finished with dinner they still sat around and tried to think of something to do.

"Let's play truth or dare, except I don't feel like moving so let's just keep it truth or truth," suggested Koga.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at this. Koga never said he was lazy, but it was better than nothing.

Miroku then added, "But this time when someone asks a question everyone has to answer it. It's kind of like my own little twist."

"Ok then Miroku you ask the first question then," Sango said smirking.

Miroku took a while to think of a question. But eventually he came up with one. "Who did you guys share your first kiss with?"

Everyone rolled their eyes but answered it without complaint. Rin was in trouble when it was getting close to her turn. She had never had her first kiss yet. She had a few on the cheek but never on the lips. When Sesshoumaru was taking his turn which was right before hers she started to cough so she could get out of all the embarrassment. After about a few seconds all heads were turned towards her, but she couldn't stop coughing.

"Rin are you okay?" Kagome asked with a very worried look on her face.

Through her coughing she gave a hoarse answer. "Yeah, I think I'll go to the bathroom and find a cough drop or something." Rin continued to cough. When she reached the bathroom she took a cough drop that she found in the cupboard, which helped it slow down and eventually stop. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw that her face was really pale and her head started to hurt. Rin let her long silky black hair fall down her back. She also felt cold and needed something to warm her up. "Maybe I should take a bath." She said turning the water as hot as it could go. She took her jeans off, but didn't even bother to take off her shirt. She sat there and relaxed and soon dozed off into another world.

"I hope Rin will be okay," Sango said.

"I'm sure she will, just let her be," Inuyasha said.

"Maybe we should go to someone else's dorm, and let her rest so she can get better," Ayame suggested.

"But someone will have to stay to make sure that she's alright," said Kagome while standing up. Then everyone followed.

"I think Sesshoumaru should. He has no interest hanging out with us anyways; he only does 'cause he has no life." By the glare from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha could have died if there wasn't anyone else there.

"Please Sesshoumaru; we really need you to stay!" Kagome begged.

"But I..." Kohaku began before he was interrupted.

Sesshoumaru conceded after more persuading. "Fine. But I get to leave once she is asleep."

"Alright let's get out of here." And with that everyone left the room. Sesshoumaru just lounged out on the couch flipping through the T.V. Channels. After about an hour he could see water creeping from under the bathroom door. He got up and went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Rin?" he asked in a cold-hearted voice. For some reason she didn't answer so he decided to walk in. Inside the tub was still running and there was water all over the floor. But the only thing that got his attention was that Rin was in the water with her eyes closed. She looked like she had drowned. Sesshoumaru went over and turned the faucet off. He rolled his sleeves to his shirt up and then dipped his strong arms in the hot water. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her up out of the water and laid her on a towel on the white tile. He then unplugged the tub and let the water drain.

"Stupid girl. Now I have to clean this mess up," he said while cursing even more in his head. He was slightly scared because he wasn't sure if she was breathing or not, but when had he been scared before? He took his long finger and checked the pulse under her neck. It was there, but barely. He wrapped her in the fluffy towel and picked her up then laid her on a bed. Sesshoumaru really had no idea what to do; he didn't want to invade her privacy, but he didn't want her to die. 'Wait when did I start caring? I've killed before,' he asked himself.

He then decided he should try and wake her up. "Rin?" He started to shake her. All she made was a small groan.

"Daddy, stop it…" she groaned. Rin rolled over and opened her eyes and squinted up at Sesshoumaru. All she saw was a man with beautiful silver hair and gold eyes. "A...are...you...an angel?" she asked, half-awake.

Why would anyone ever think that Sesshoumaru was an angel?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Undiscovered Secrets  
Rin then realized who it was that was actually staring down on her. She sat up quickly, accidentally knocking Sesshoumaru in the face with her forehead. Both of their heads jolted back.

"Ow. Oh God. I'm really sorry about that." Rin held a hand to her forehead hoping the pain would go away. "I guess I wasn't expecting to see you there."

"But you did see me as something else. But I barely felt a thing," he said in response. The truth was it did hurt; Rin had a hard head. 

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw that there was a red bump starting to form on his forehead. She felt really bad, but right now she was cold more than anything. "Um Sesshoumaru?"

"What?" he said indifferently.

"Could you get me my pink robe that's right on top of my suitcase? I really need it and I'm freezing."

Surprisingly without complaint he went over to Rin's suitcase and picked up the pink robe and walked back to the bed to hand it to her.

"Thanks a lot." Rin walked over to the bathroom door, but stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Thanks again for everything. Oh yeah go ahead and leave if you want. I'll be okay now." Rin gave him smile. 

"No." 

Rin was shocked to hear that. Why would he even want to stay here? "You can, I really don't need you here anymore," she insisted.

"I can't. I was instructed by Inuyasha to stay until he was back." 

'Since when does he listen to his brother?' Rin thought to herself, finding the whole concept strange. But she just shrugged it off and went into the bathroom to change. It always feels great to take off wet clothes and put on warm dry ones. Rin also loved the robe her mom got her she wore it whenever she could. It hugged her body making it the most comfy thing ever. After that she brushed out her long, silky black hair, and walked back into her room. Sesshoumaru was sitting at the end of her bed waiting patiently. Rin crawled onto her bed and curled up under the warm covers.

"I feel so much better now." She stretched out her arms and shoulders. "You know, I started coughing on purpose. There's so much that people don't know about me." For some reason that piece of information just slipped out of her mouth. Rin then hit herself in the head for even saying that. She was such an idiot.

"I'm sure. You were probably embarrassed that now you're a college student you still haven't gotten your first kiss. I have to say that's pretty sad." A small smirk came upon his lips.

"Shut up!" Rin glared at him. "I'll get it one day just watch and see. I'll even ask Kohaku on a date tomorrow!" A dreamy glow filled her dark eyes.

"I would like to see the day." Sesshoumaru got caught right into her eyes, but then instantly looked away..

"Well you will see the day. But I was wondering, could you get me a mint from my suitcase. They help my throat feel better." When he got up Rin stuck her tongue out at him. He wasn't that bad, but he'd be fun to tease.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru got off the bed and went into her suitcase once again. 'Why can't this woman get anything herself?' he asked to himself. Sesshoumaru went through most of the stuff in the suitcase, but he found a few weird things about it. There was a knife, and a small gun. 'Maybe for self defense?' he thought. At the bottom he found the box of mints and walked over to hand them to her.

Rin thanked him once again. "I'm excited about tomorrow."

"Why?" 

Rin took a deep breath and started counting with her fingers. "Well, first day of college, and I'm taking really fun classes. They all start with As by the way. And then I think I'll ask Kohaku out." Rin started screaming like a young teenager which bothered Sesshoumaru's ears. Then the lock to the front door clicked open and in walked Miroku and Inuyasha.

"So what are you to up to? Or should I say about to do," Miroku implied.

"Miroku shut up!" shouted Rin, and then threw a pillow at his face. Rin had a great arm, and decent aim. "We were only talking about some stuff. And Sesshoumaru is taking care of me like you told him to Inuyasha."

"But I never..." Inuyasha began.

"I'll be leaving now. We will see each other tomorrow Rin. Goodbye, Inuyasha." And while Sesshoumaru was walking out of the door, Inuyasha caught a small smile on his face.

"That's weird," Inuyasha said after he left. "He never says anything like that to me before. And I told him to leave once you were asleep, and he didn't have to take care of you." He looked at Rin uncertainly.   
"We'll I'm exhausted, so goodnight I'll see ya in the morning." Rin shut the door , turned out the lights, and crawled into her warm bed. That night she thought more about how Sesshoumaru has potential of being a great person, rather than thinking about Kohaku. For some reason every minute throughout the night she liked him less and less.

"You know Miroku…" Inuyasha said.

"What?" replied Miroku. They were both in their beds waiting for sleep to come their way.

"I think we should trade Koga for Rin."

"Why?" 

"Because they would be good for each other."

"Yeah sure whatever. I'm going to sle..." Miroku never finished his sentence because instantly you could hear his snoring.

The next morning Rin got up early because her stomach was churning with excitement. She went to the kitchen and made eggs for her and her two roommates. Then a song rang from her charming voice as she scrambled the eggs and buttered the toast.

"What smells so good?" Inuyasha came out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes from sleep and went to sit at the small table. Then Miroku followed. 

After breakfast was ready all three of them sat down and started to eat. 

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" she said stuffing her mouth with food.

"We were wondering if we could possibly switch you with Koga. So he can be with us, but you will have to move in with Sesshoumaru."

At the sound of his name Rin started choking, but ended in coughing up her eggs into a napkin.

"But why? I mean Sesshoumaru's not bad or anything but still I know you guys better."

"Like you always say: it's always great to get to know a new person. And you can't be a hypocrite of your own words."

They got her. Rin always tried as hard as she could not to be a hypocrite. One example could be how killing is a mortal sin; she's been close to doing it but never has. Maybe this would be a good opportunity. 

"Ugh… I guess if you really hate me that much," Rin said sadly.

"We don't hate you! You're the second-best girl in the world!"

"Oh yeah. I'm only second-best in both your books. Let's see… Inuyasha has Kagome, and Miroku has Sango."

"You can be first in Sesshoumaru's." Rin gave Miroku as evil glare and then threw some of her eggs in his face.

"Just leave me alone. I already said that I'd do it!"

"Thanks a lot Rin, you're the best," Miroku said, hugging her while she rolled her eyes at him.

That morning Rin moved into her new dorm room while Koga moved into her old one. And this dorm was the exact same as the other one so it didn't feel to different. The air just wasn't as warm and welcoming as the old one. Probably because of Sesshoumaru.  
Rin sat at the end of her bed when Sesshoumaru came in she said, "So, I guess this is my new place now. Lately I've felt like I have been pushed around. I guess I'll have to get used to it like so many other things in my life."

"When are you planning to ask Kohaku out?" That was a surprising question.  
But responded, "Today during my last class which is music. I don't play an instrument though, just sing. Why do you even care anyways?" 

"Because I want to see you make a fool out of yourself." And he was at it again until Rin's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she said. It was her mom.

"Rin, I have a task that you need to do for the family."

"What is it?"

"Kohaku is planning to kill you" Rin's eyes doubled in shock. "You need to act before he can."

Rin was an assassin, but the problem was she was merciful and had never killed a soul and never would. Ever since she was a little girl, she was trained to do this kind of stuff.  
"I can't!" Tears started to come. She always cried when she was sent to kill someone.  
"You have to, unless you do he'll go after you then your father."

"But why does he want me?"

"Just do it!" Her mom yelled over the phone then hung up.

"Rin is there something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No. I just need to get to class now. Bye." She wiped the tears from her eyes and went straight to class ignoring him.

Her first day was the total opposite so far. For some reason Rin really thought about if she did like Kohaku that much, and her "love" for him seemed to slowly vanish ever more so than last night. This was probably one of those crushes that stay with you for years but for some reason it vanishes instantly. But the only way to kill him was to ask him out.  
After class Rin pulled Kohaku aside and asked him out. He thankfully agreed to meet down by the river at 7 pm.

After class, Rin went back to her dorm to get ready. Sesshoumaru was already there.

"So did you actually have the courage to ask him out?"

"Yeah. We're meeting down by the river at seven."

"But it's only four, and I have to get to boxing practice." Rin then went into the bathroom to change into a tank top and shorts. Then taking a brush she tied her hair up. After that she walked out and was about to walk out of the door when she was stopped.  
"Wait," Sesshoumaru walked up to her, wearing the same outfit as her, but no shirt on and a towel draped around his neck. "I'm going with you." 

Rin couldn't believe how cute he looked as they walked over. 'Ahhh where did that come from!" she asked herself, and did the usual: hit herself in the head.

Once they go to the gym the stretched out and warmed up. No one else was there that night so they had to practice facing each other. 

Sesshoumaru and Rin both got into their fighting positions and Rin took the first hit, but Sesshoumaru ended up dodging it.

"I think I'll go easy on you," Sesshoumaru said. Rin took another swing at him.

"Don't. Go ahead take a hit at me," Rin insisted.

And he did but she dodged it as quickly as he dodged hers.

"So you think women are weak, eh? Well go ahead use both your fists on me."

Sesshoumaru wanted to see what she could do. He shot both his fists at her face, but she quickly responded by stopping and grabbing them in midair. Rin then lifted her leg and kneed him where it hurts. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground in pain.

"You bastard. I can kick your ass any day." And with that Rin walked out of the gym leaving him on the ground, and back to the dorm to get ready for her date with Kohaku.

Ok that's the end of chapter two. Yay! Ok well I hope you like it so far cause it's about to get more interesting! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little girl of the age of seven stood patiently waiting on the front porch for her father to open the door to his comforting house, a leather brown suitcase held in one hand and a knife tucked into the pocket of her flowery dress. She was ready to make the other half of her divorced parents smile, to see the joy dance once again through her mother's sad brown eyes was all she wanted, and smirked at thinking this might just be worthwhile.

The gold doorknob slowly turned and revealed to the girl her father.

His ruby eyes overflowed with glee and picked her up off the front porch and spun her around like a ballerina. He quickly pecked her on the cheek her on the cheek. "My dear girl… it's so nice to see you again."

'But I won't be able to see you again after I leave,' she chanted in her mind, it seemed she had no control of it, as if the devil had taken possession of her whole body. She was in her own trance.

Her father set her back on the wood floors in the cozy home and saw the look of sadness that filled his daughter's eyes. "What is wrong my dear girl?" he asked her with concern.

"Forgive me father, but there is a task I must complete, because all I want now is to make beloved mother happy. Seeing her sad all the time makes me sad as well." The sweet, innocent-looking girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the small knife, and stabbing her father was what she seemed to yearn.

A grin so evil appeared upon her young, beautiful face, and gracefully the knife somehow managed to find her father's leg. Her father was surprised as the knife pierced through his rough skin. He screamed in pain, and his blood flowed.

Only relief came out of this. Out of all the years this is what she wanted, but she knew it would come back to haunt her. How could her father be so oblivious as to what she would do? The girl stopped and wanted forgiveness. She released the knife from her father's jeans and looked at how it was stained with his dark red blood. A strange aura filled the room. She could see the hatred that bubbled in his red eyes. Without hesitation he grabbed the knife from her tiny hand. Time was going slower and slower. It hurt so badly. She could feel the pain arousing on the side of her stomach. Her body numb, and her vision was now blurry.

"Daddy, please don't let me die. I didn't mean to. Please! Daddy, help me!" she barely uttered.

All she could do was cough up the weird, metallic taste of blood that was threatening to choke her. The little girl regretted everything she had done. She even regretted living.

Rin held the washcloth in her right hand while she soothingly rubbed it against her soft skin as the water from the faucet drummed a relaxing rhythm. All the stress seemed to ooze from her body. Bringing the soap filled washcloth down to her delicate pale skin on the side of her stomach, she touched an area that felt slightly lumpy, imperfect. The scar from her first attempt to kill her father. That day always brought terrible nightmares for her, and she still regretted living it. It was really amazing that she even survived. Because of her attempt she had been doomed to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks.

Rin decided that she felt cleansed enough and turned the water off and stepped out wrapping a warm towel around her tiny figure.

Once she was in her room she picked out a casual pair of pants and a shirt to wear. She and Kohaku weren't going to a fancy dinner or anything, just a walk by the river. She then decided to do something she usually didn't take a liking to, and put her hair up into a ponytail. 'This is only for him,' she thought to herself. After putting a very light touch of makeup on, she felt like she was ready to go, and grabbed what seemed to be her own worst enemy right now; the knife she had never let go of. Rin slipped it into the pocket of her brown jacket.

While walking out of the cozy dorm she caught Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch, comfortably studying for a biology exam that they had coming up.

"You know it is a Friday night. Why would you even want to study?" Rin asked while grabbing a tiny pink pill from the plastic Advil bottle off the kitchen counter and quickly sticking it into her mouth. She had had a bad headache from all the stress she went through today.

"Because I have common sense, and with my common sense I study. Then with my studying I will get better grades. Once I achieve good grades I can have a good career which leads to a great life," he pointed out, looking over a page about the different parts of the cell.

Rin rolled her eyes at his "common sense" theory. She did think that everything he said was true, but there are also some other things out there that can make you even happier than having a lot of money.

"Money isn't everything you know. You should be happy with the career you choose. That's what my mother always told me."

He looked up from the biology book and studied her dark eyes that were graced with long lashes. The bare light bulb hanging on the ceiling illuminated her face as she smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just a little joke that'll I'll never tell."

Smirking, she walked out of the room and closed the heavy white door behind her.

Sesshoumaru was puzzled by this woman he now shared a dorm room with. He wanted to get into her head and know exactly what she was thinking. He wanted to study her like how an astronomer studies the stars. There's so many out there, but only one can catch your eye. It seems like they're so close as if you could reach up and grab the silver ball in the palm of your hand, but their actually so far away.

Rin stomped down the hallway and down the multiple flights of stairs. Once walking out on the green campus she was amazed at the wondrous scene before her. The moon's silver light illuminated the starry night sky, and its reflection sailed atop the flowing river. Walking out onto the grass she saw Kohaku sitting on a wooden bench waiting patiently.

Once she approached the old splintered bench, she walked around from the back and sat next to him.

"Hey, sorry I kept you waiting," she said and looked down gloomily.

"It's fine. Let's go!" He slipped his hand into hers and helped her up off the bench, and they walked like that alongside of the river for a while in silence.

Rin was having such a relaxing time, but the haunting voice of her mother came back to her. 'Kill him! Kill him!' it repeated over and over. She loved her mother… she had no choice but to do it.

Sliding the unoccupied hand into her pocket she grazed the sharp knife with her thumb.

"Kohaku." They stopped walking and she looked into his sad eyes. "Why are you so sad?" A curious question that had been bothering her.

"Something or someone has taken control of me and I almost can't bear to stand it anymore. I feel as if I need to be saved."

She felt bad, but as if under a trance took the knife out. "I could help save you." She held the pointed knife under his chin tipping his head up to look up at the heavens.

"Please… will you?" he pleaded, trying not to move his jaw because he didn't want the knife to pierce through his skin.

She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to go to jail for murder. She didn't want to be remembered as a bad person. She just couldn't do it. Her mind screamed for help. Why did Kohaku want to die? What was he so troubled by?

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes Rin. Again I say I need to. This person I have mentioned has made me do terrible things and I don't want to do anymore of his evil tasks."

"I'm sorry Kohaku I can't do it." She fell down to her knees taking the knife from under his chin. Kohaku fell with her. "I'm such a coward." Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to come out.

"Then Rin." He grabbed the knife. "I will finish the business that I need to do."

He held it up in front of her face.

"Kohaku, no!" she screamed.

Hey there's another chapter and thanks a lot for reading my story. I truly appreciate it! I also want to say thanks to one of my best friends Kim (her fanfiction penname is Shiay). Without her I wouldn't have this story because my computer doesn't support any of the systems that fanfiction needs, so I have to send it to her through email. Thanks Kim I love you! Don't forget to review they always make me feel special!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

White... Everything was white, except for the big window embedded into the plain white walls of the small hospital room. Rin sat up as she watched the sun's rays travel through the glass window as a ghost would travel through walls and how it illuminated the plain room. Why was she here? Then instantaneously the memories flooded back into her mind like a rushing river in the beginning of spring. Rin had been hurt trying to help him, trying to save him from his fate. What would everyone think of her now? Would they think that she was the one who killed Kohaku? Would everything be blamed on her? Only time would tell.

"Maybe I was wrong."

The strong male voice came from the right side of her, and she knew exactly who it had belonged to.

"Wrong about what, Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was hoarse and quiet as if she had never said a word in her life. She looked straight ahead avoiding his cold, icy gaze upon her, and pretended she was interested in a painting placed upon the wall.

"I didn't think you were going to live, but the doctors for once proved me wrong." A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, the mouth that never showed a slight hint of emotion.

"For once?" She laughed at that statement. "When haven't you been wrong?" Her bright smile only grew wider.

"Usually I'm never wrong."

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" She looked down and scanned her slim body and noticed that there were no serious injuries. Maybe a bruise or two here and there, but nothing to worry about.

"Dead? No idea. Let me check for you, Rin." Leaning his upper body forward in the hard, cold, metal chair, his hand went over to meet Rin's.

"What are you doing?" She almost resisted letting him grab her hand, but a strange feeling wouldn't let her move. Rin went rigid at his strong but almost relaxing and soft touch. Looking down she noticed how perfect their hands looked together, but suddenly got rid of the crazy thought.

"I'm checking your pulse," he simply said. Sesshoumaru then turned her hand over so the palm of it was facing towards the white ceiling. Then taking two of his long fingers he laid them slightly lower than her wrist to find the vein. He kept his fingers there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Do you feel it?"

"You have to wait. It takes a while to find someone else's pulse."

After about a minute Rin said, "Sesshoumaru, you can take your fingers off now I think I'm alive." She was lying; she had wanted them there forever. A faint blushed started to crawl up on her pale cheeks at the silly thought.

Without a sound he took his hand away as if nothing had ever happened, and as if he felt no connection when their hands had touched.

Rin continued to sit up into a more comfortable position. Then cautiously pulling her knees up to her chest she sat in her most comfortable position. "Could I leave now then?" She stilled hugged onto her knees tightly as if they would keep her alive, and then let the tip of her chin rest on top of them. "I have never really liked being in hospitals. I mean everything about them...I don't know. It's just weird. They make me remember things I don't like, and they make me uncomfortable."

"I am probably more uncomfortable then you. I have been sitting in this chair for a while now, because I was instructed by the principal to wait for you because you are my roommate," he pointed out, but all he said was just a simple lie.

"I don't care. Just get me out of here," she said, only partially enthusiastic.

"Fine, but we have to stop down by the police department before we go back." Sesshoumaru held out his hand to her so she was able to get up off the bed properly.

"Why?" Rin asked confused. Were they really onto her now? What would they do to her? She then slipped her hand into Sesshoumaru's and was pulled up with much ease.

"They want to know what the real story was last night, but I'll come in with you, because I may know more than you will."

They walked out of the hospital with their arms linked.

--------

"Ms. Hiroshi, I see that you are doing better."

"Yeah I guess so." Rin gave a generous smile to the police officer that was going to question her. Mr. Tomoko was his name; that's what his badge said. She watched as he sat down at the small round wooden table. Above the table was a dim bare light bulb that hung loosely from the ceiling and looked as if it was going to go out any minute.

"Go ahead Ms. Hiroshi, take a seat." Mr. Tomoko nodded in her direction. He pulled the odd shaped blue hat off and revealed his dark brown hair and set it on the small table.

"Thank you. And sir, please just call me Rin." Sesshoumaru sat in the chair next to her, pretending to be invisible, like he was stuck in the shadows somewhere trying to find a way out.

"Well let's get started here. Rin, could you tell me exactly what had happened last night?" His dark eyes seemed hungry for an answer.

Rin took a deep breath and began, "Basically we walked down by the river hand in hand for a while. Then for some strange reason we had stopped." Rin stopped speaking, remembering everything. She would never reveal to anyone her secret, and if she did it might as well cost her life. All her secrets were locked up inside of her like how gold is locked up inside a chest just waiting to be found.

"Then Kohaku started acting very strange," she began again. "He was under some kind of trance. 'Save me!' was the only thing he was able to say. At first I didn't really get what he was talking about. Kohaku took a knife out of his pocket and I screamed, but that's all I seem to remember." Rin looked down at how her fingers were laced together and her thumbs twirled in a repeating pattern. It seemed she was almost out of breath because of how fast she had been talking.

"He killed himself." Sesshoumaru took his turn and came out of the dark shadows while both dark of the dark-haired people turned to the silver-haired one. His calm and collected face looked straight at the young cop. "Rin had passed out before I had even got there. And Kohaku had already started to stab himself vigorously. I was too late to save either of them, but Rin was lucky. Kohaku had only hit her a few times before he took it upon himself to have his share of it, but much worse. You would be happier off not knowing what he did to himself," he conceded.

Rin was surprised. That was the most she had ever heard Sesshoumaru say.

How did Sesshoumaru know to come and save her anyways? There were so many simple questions to be answered. Then again, Kohaku had killed himself? No! The one she had had a crush on for years was gone. She thought she was going to cry, but nothing came. Her eyes were completely dry.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, that helps out a lot." Mr. Tomoko nodded in approval towards his direction and scribbled a few last words on the paper he had out. He then stood up giving a gesture for Rin and Sesshoumaru to follow and gathered up all of his papers.

"Very well then, we won't do anymore investigating, and just let him rest peacefully in his grave." He walked out of the room and they both followed.

--------------

Kagome carefully shut the door behind her as she looked upon her best friend huddled on top of the small couch silently crying. Kagome had never seen her in such a sad state that her whole heart and soul went out to the young women.

"Sango, I'm really sorry." She walked over to Sango, sitting on the couch next to her, and wrapped her in a friendly hug. "You'll be okay. After all, everything happens for a reason."

"Please Kagome, don't feel sorry for me. It's my fault. I should have have known there was something wrong with him. I was just to damn late to notice." She tried to sniff back all the tears, but it was just too hard for her. They flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Sango, please it wasn't your fault. Something good will definitely come from this. Trust me! You'll be okay. And the only way you'll be able to get over his death is by remembering, not trying to block him out." She hugged her more tightly.

"But I can't Kagome! I loved him too much, and remembering him just makes it worse," Sango said, almost whispering. She wiped more of the salty tears from her now red puffy eyes.

"I know… I know," Kagome said calmly. "Kohaku will always be watching over you. Just tell that to yourself and you'll be fine."

_Knock..._

A faint sound came from the door, but because of Sango's crying they didn't hear it.

_Knock..._

There it went again, and this time Kagome had noticed.

"Sounds like someone is here, Sango."

"Who?" Sango looked up, sniffed, and then wiped a salty tear from her eye.

"I don't know. I'll go see."

Kagome got up from the couch and walked over to open the door.

Sango was surprised at who was there, and why they would even show their faces.

----------

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. Both walked down the sidewalk side by side.

"What?" His impassive faced stared blankly into the blue sky.

Rin looked down at the ground with her hands in her pockets. "Thanks," she said. "You always seem to be there rescuing me. I mean if you weren't here I guess I wouldn't be alive. Which is kind of a scary though."

He didn't really say anything but gave a small 'hmph'.

Rin was right: it was a scary thought. Rin had something special about her. Even through with all his pride, he would never show it; or try not to at least.

As they continued on down the busy sidewalk back to campus, Rin seemed unable to walk in a straight line as she held a hand to her forehead.

"Are you drunk?" Sesshoumaru watched with amusement as she accidentally bumped into a brick wall.

"Yeah." She then realized what she said. "I mean no. I think it's the medicine they gave me in the hospital that's making me like this." She laughed.

Rin couldn't help it but she grabbed onto the sleeve of his black jacket for support, making sure she wouldn't just happen to walk out onto the street and accidentally get hit by a car.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" she asked again hoping that she was not annoying.

"What Rin?"

The way he said her name was like a song. She then shook her head vigorously at that thought.

"I was wondering could we go visit Sango before going back to the room. I want to see how she's doing." They turned a corner on the sidewalk.

After about a half hour of walking in awkward silence, they reached the dorm room with Rin's arm still having possession of Sesshoumaru's sleeve. Both had heard a faint crying in the room.

"That must be Sango." Rin said. "I'll knock."

Rin knocked on the door once, and then another time.

She stopped once she heard light foot steps traveling across the floor. The white door was then opened to reveal a soft-hearted Kagome, and Sango sitting on the couch in the background. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she must have done, but when she saw Rin her face transformed into total hatred and shock.

Hey there's another chapter! Yay I want to thank you all so much for reading my story I really appreciate it! I also want to thank Kim again cause she's like my best friend and is awesome hehe... But anyways, I was really happy I got 10 reviews last chapter! And this time I won't update till I get 12 please! That would like make my day. Again thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Kagome," Rin looked down at her feet in a childlike way. "May we come in?"

Since she had known Rin since she was a little girl, Kagome knew she only had the best intentions towards Sango. She read her face like a book: guilt and grief were written all over it, soon to overwhelm her. Without saying a word Kagome opened the door wider making enough room for both Rin and Sesshoumaru to walk into the small, cozy dorm room.

Once everyone was seated on the couches there was an awkward silence. Sango sat there with her knees pulled up to her chest as if protecting herself from any danger that would approach.

"Sango, I'm sorry about Kohaku," Rin blurted out while messing with a loose thread from the couch with her fingers. Whenever she was nervous, having her fingers occupied always seemed to help her. They were always there to comfort her.

Sango barely registered what Rin had just said to her. She seemed too puzzled by the death of her brother. "Rin, why?" she asked, wiping a falling tear from her tear-stained cheeks.

_Why what?_ Rin didn't know how to answer her question. Did she too think that she had taken Kohaku's life? "Sango I really don't know what you mean. I didn't kill Kohaku. I know you two were really close, and I'm sorry. But Kohaku he..." Rin couldn't finish the sentence. She always hated being the bearer of bad news. It seemed as if she didn't want to see Sango cry anymore; she didn't want her to be miserable. All Rin wanted to do was help her, make her feel happier.

"He killed himself," Sesshoumaru finished for Rin.

"W-what?" Sango stuttered. "Are yo-you sh-sure? But why?" Sango placed a hand on her forehead, covering one eye. She shut her eyes as hard as she could manage and started to shake as her eyes let the full cloud of tears pour out.

"No!" she screamed, got up and went to the corner of the room and pounded on it softly with her fist. Then using both hands she covered her eyes and kneeled down letting all her tears loose. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Why?" Sango sniffled. "Please… all of you leave. Please," she demanded desperately, crying even harder then before.

Rin and Sesshoumaru both stood up and walked out of the dorm room. They

didn't even bother looking back at the sad sight or saying goodbye to Kagome. Why was everything so sad? What was the purpose of all this?

-----------------------

Rin propped her head up onto her hand and looked out to the sunset of reds, oranges, and yellows all mixed together making it an enchanting sight. "Why is life so harsh?" She mumbled to herself as she pondered the events that had taken place earlier that day.

Once she had grown tired of the position she was in she stood up and extended her arms fully and stretched, gripping the metal railing tightly with her hands. Rin put most of her weight on the railing, but made sure not break it.

"Why?" she asked again to no one but herself.

Behind her she heard someone open and close the sliding glass door.

It was him. He always seemed to come in at the perfect moments. Rin ignored him while he came up and stood next to her on the balcony, also fixing his hands onto the railing.

"Why what?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked towards Rin.

_He had been listening to me talk to myself_! Rin thought, but chuckled to herself because it was always funny to see people talk to themselves, even if it was a little embarrassing.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned her.

"I'm not really sure. It's kind of like a stress reliever for me."

She looked up at the ceiling light.

"Oh really? Maybe I should do this more often." He looked at her, hoping that she wouldn't notice that that was said towards her.

"You're funny. You don't even know what I've been through." Rin turned her head to the side and saw that he was staring straight at her and a small blush crept up her cheeks.

"You went on a date with a guy you really liked, and then fainted while he killed himself." Sesshoumaru's hand started to slide closer to Rin's. "Doesn't seem too bad."

"You make it sound like nothing is wrong with that, but there are some things that you don't know about me." Tears started to slide down her face.

Rin then noticed Sesshoumaru's hand inching closer to hers on the railing. She took both of them off, trying to aggravate him and folded them neatly.

"Do you really think your life is that miserable?" Sesshoumaru turned his head towards hers. He felt so bad that she was crying and wanted to make her feel better. All that kept him from doing that was his pride. His stupid pride never seemed to let him reveal anything real about himself or even his sensitive side. Which was very rare.

Rin then nodded at his response because she choked on her tears making it hard for her to talk.

"Well it's not," Sesshoumaru said this in a tone that was a little too cold. "There are plenty of people out there with worse lives than you." He stared off into the distance. "You're like a big baby." What was he saying? Why did he have to let that slip out of his mouth? He hated when that happened. It would probably grow to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Everything he didn't mean to say and would ever hate to say always slipped out, but everything that would make him happy or he would love to say always was locked up inside him.

"What?" Rin seemed so irrational. She was just crying and now she seemed mad as ever. She unfolded her hands and put them on her hips waiting for a response from Sesshoumaru as she glared at him.

"You're an immature baby," he repeated. "Just think about it; your life isn't that miserable." There he goes again.

Rin pondered it for a moment, and laughed. Covering a hand over her eyes while laughing she turned her body and leaned against the concrete wall.

"Wow, you're right," she said. "I never thought of it that way."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at how crazy and changeable she was, but for some reason he liked it.

Taking a step or two towards Rin he stood right in front of her.

Rin felt the warmth of his body right in front of her and looked up, caught in those golden orbs. She was in a trance and couldn't take her eyes away.

Sesshoumaru took both of his nervous hands and wrapped them around her pulling her close to him in a warm embrace. She felt so safe and secure.

"Rin?"

"Yes?" She looked up once again at him still in the embrace. Their faces inched closer.

"My life used to be miserable, but they say misery loves company."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes I know." Their faces were so close now, and Rin was still lost in his beautiful eyes.

_A dagger,_ both thought. That's all that it took to ruin the perfect moment when they were so close. The dagger had flown right between their faces, barely missing both their noses, and then lodged itself into the wall. Instantly they parted and stepped back from each other and saw a note stuck on the blade, pierced midway through the paper.

Rin then looked the other way and saw a woman's figure running off in the distance. Since the sun was about to set she couldn't tell who it was. It seemed like a mere shadow to her, but she had some idea to who it just might be.

Sesshoumaru took the note from the knife and opened it. There was a poorly drawn fire devouring a moon on it. Rin then grabbed it out of his hands and looked at it. Her eyes grew large and she looked it over and over in pure shock.

"What does it mean Rin?" he asked, trying to read her expression.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to go inside for the night."

----------------

Okay that wasn't the best chapter, but I want to thank everyone for their reviews! I really appreciate them. I also want to thank Kim yay! And everyone that even reads my stories! THANKS! Well tomorrow I get to go to Florida. I'm so excited so I'll be gone for a week for spring break yay! So I hope you all have a great spring break or had a great spring break!

_--Alright, this is Shiay and I just wanted to let you know that it's my fault that this wasn't posted about two weeks ago. I went to Florida and I forgot about it so… sorry guys. Don't blame Jenny for anything. I'll make sure that these are actually posted when she sends them to me from now on. So, peace out, and don't send me too much hate mail for that._


	6. Chapter 6

"Rin, what's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked, concerned about her. It was weird that he actually liked her being with him in his dorm room. It was almost like she filled the empty space in the room, and his heart. He would never tell anyone, as it was probably just a temporary thing. Sesshoumaru's pride would never back down on him, even if he wanted it to. The nice thing was that he wasn't very lonely anymore, not like he used to be at least. Sesshoumaru hoped the day they found a new dorm for her wouldn't come. He hoped it wouldn't be any time in the near future.

Rin sat out on the couch with her biology book in front of her and her plate of chicken and rice in her balanced on her lap. Every now and then she would take a bite of chicken then read a sentence from the book and repeat herself quietly. She flipped through the thin white pages multiple times to just make sure that she knew all her information correctly, and wouldn't forget any of it while taking the challenging exam. 

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to study so I don't fail this test." She kept her eyes glued to the book, and studied every word written on the pages.

He decided to give up on bothering her and said, "I didn't think you liked studying." Sesshoumaru put more chicken into his mouth and chewed it slowly while watching her.

"Well I guess we all learn something new everyday," she said softly, still captivated by the book, and flipped another page.

Sesshoumaru decided to ask the one question that had been bothering him lately. He wasn't quite sure why, but he just had to. "Rin, has anyone called you on getting a new dorm room yet?"

At this question she looked up from her book and gave him a questioning look. "No, actually not. Why, do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know," was all he said. Luckily it was mumbled and she could barely make out what he said.

"Well," Rin yawned and stretched her arms in the air. "I better go to bed before I pass out." She made a small laugh, and smiled at Sesshoumaru. Rin then picked up her empty plate and put it in the kitchen sink, and walked into her room leaving Sesshoumaru by himself.

-----------------------

The next morning Rin got up on time for school and, more importantly, her big exam. She was really paranoid about forgetting a small piece of information or even failing the exam, but it really wasn't anything new because this happened all the time. All she had to do was stay calm and trust her senses that she would do fine.

Once Rin walked into her biology class she sat down in the seat behind her friend Kagome, and they talked for the remaining time they had left before the professor showed up.

"Rin, how's sharing a dorm with Sesshoumaru going?" Kagome asked.

"It's not that bad actually. I mean Sesshoumaru's not a horrible person, but he can be annoying sometimes I guess." Rin concentrated on her desk trying to avoid Kagome's innocent gaze.

"Do you like him?"

"Oh no! I mean he's a great friend but never in that way." Rin slid down lower in her chair, trying desperately to avoid people seeing her reddening cheeks. And this was hard because the truth was she really did like him, but knew he would never feel the same towards her because he was destined to grow old lonely. That's what it would seem to be at least. The truth always seems so hard to tell. 

"Ladies?"

Both of them looked up at their professor and saw him tapping his foot on the ground with his arms folded waiting, or trying and failing to be patient.

"Are you ready for your exam? You'll need all the time you can get." 

Both of them nodded their heads embarrassed. They took their papers and started on the exam.

-----------------------

Rin had received a horrible headache from what seemed like a one-thousand question test, but she was really glad it was over with. Her stomach was finally back to normal and there were no more butterflies from being so nervous. For now.

"I think I nearly died from that test," Kagome said, exaggerating her words and throwing her arms up in the air.

Rin laughed. It felt good to laugh, because she didn't do it very much anymore since she'd started college. "Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't either, but it wasn't that hard. It was just really long"

"Yeah, I agree."

Both of the girls gathered up their books and started walking towards the door to their next class, which was an art class.

"Oh Ms. Hiroshi come back here please I would like to have a word with you!" 

Rin and Kagome were about halfway down the hallway, but then she turned around at her name being called and saw the same lady with gray bun on top of her head that she saw her first day here at her college. While walking towards the old lady she smiled and said, "Yes Mrs. Kirtle?"

"I have great news for you!" she said in a very cheerful tone, but almost too cheerful.

Rin didn't say anything but just nodded her head in approval that she was ready for the "great" news that the old lady was about to share with her.

"We have found a new dorm room for you. You are going to be paired up with a wonderful girl named Kagura. I suggest you move your stuff in as soon as possible." She shook her head and said more to herself than Rin, "…Besides it's not right to have you and Sesshoumaru in the same dorm room together."

Rin's face dropped at the news. '_How is Sesshoumaru going to react? He will probably be happy about me leaving,'_ she thought to herself. _I guess I don't really have a choice._ Rin gave a sad smile towards the ground and said, "Okay, thank you so much! I'll get onto it right after my art class." Putting on an act was harder than she thought.

-----------------------

After art, Rin caught Sesshoumaru on campus walking back to their dorm room, she ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" she yelled trying to get his full attention. He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"What?" He could see she had something to tell him. Something that just might be bad.

"Ummm..." She didn't know how to say it. Rin knew she was beginning to fall for him, but she had to avoid it. It would, after all, be better in the long run and maybe moving would be best. Just so she wouldn't get hurt again. "They found a new dorm for me, so I guess you get the dorm room to yourself. I bet that'll be nice."

"Oh," was his only response. Sesshoumaru had known it would come eventually and he just had to accept it.

"I'm really sorry, but I need to go and hurry and pack up all my stuff. I've enjoyed sharing it with you." She looked at him and he seemed lost or very deep in thought. "Sesshoumaru?" Rin couldn't help it but she wrapped her arms around his body leaning her head against his chest. "I'll miss you." She let go and turned to leave.

"Who are you moving in with?"

She was a good distance away and turned her head and yelled back, "A girl named Kagura. I've never met or even heard of her. Maybe she'll be nice."

'_Kagura.…' _That name sounded so familiar.

-----------------------

Rin was amazed at her new roommate. In fact she felt worthless compared to her. Her brown hair was perfectly pulled back, she was tall and slim. Rin was slim, but definitely not as tall. She was only around 5'4. Kagura's strange, pupiless ruby eyes must all be the first thing anyone would notice about her because of their beauty. Her eyes reminded Rin of someone else's though. Her father had those same exact eyes.

At that thought Rin's hand went right to the scar on the side of her stomach, and all of her painful memories were brought back, but after a few seconds was brought back to reality. 

"How do you like it here?" Rin asked trying to make up for the awkward silence.

"It's okay I guess. I really haven't gotten to meet anyone or make very many friends."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm sure you and I can become good friends." Rin gave her a cheesy smile and noticed Kagura was looking at a piece of worn paper while she sat on the couch. "What are you looking at?" She walked over and stood behind the couch Kagura was sitting in and looked at the paper. Her eyes grew twice the size than normal at what she saw. It was the same moon, and fire on the note, except there was another added detail, the fire was burning someone's apartment. 

"What is this? Where did you get it?" She took the paper out of Kagura's hands and paced around the room studying it.

"I have no idea. It was placed in one of my books and I just found it." 

"This is so weird." Rin heard a fire truck outside, and went to go see where it was going. Looking through the window she saw it was heading towards Sesshoumaru's dorm. Rin went into a state of total shock. "No..." she whispered to herself. Fire was glowing and spreading through his dorm. It became more and more alive and threatening.

"Sesshoumaru!"

--------------

Okay there's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again for all the reviews and to Kim for posting my stories. I know Rin keeps moving but I kind of wanted to change the plot because the one where Rin moves in with Sesshoumaru is used a lot and I just wanted it to be my own story. So yeah thanks again and I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rin arrived at the scene of the fire in only a matter of minutes. Panting, she set her hands on top of her knees and took a small rest. She then looked behind her to find that Kagura had followed her the whole way without her noticing in her panic. 

"Why'd you follow me?" she asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being curious too you know," Kagura replied. 

There were firemen jumping out of their bright red truck and bustling around to bring the extant fire to a stop. A few other firemen rushed the long yellow hose to the closest fire hydrant, and connected it up as fast as they could with much vitality.

Rin and Kagura stood next to each other in shock. _Sesshoumaru! _The one name was all her mind could think of at the moment. She needed to do something because Rin knew that the firefighters probably wouldn't make in time to save Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't he be able to save himself? She asked herself. In desperation she started running towards the staircase entrance to the building, but was stopped by a fireman.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I can't let you through." He out his hand up as if using it as a stop sign. "It'll be way to dangerous for someone like you. Stay back behind the line please."

_What line! _Rin always hated when people doubted her strengths and abilities. "I'm sorry." She looked down at her clenched up fist, studying it like a book, wondering exactly what it could conjure.

"It's okay. You didn't..." 

She just couldn't help it. Rin put her skills for boxing into practice and punched the poor innocent firefighter hard in the face, knocking him out cold. But she needed to go help Sesshoumaru, and had no time to lose. Once again running to the glass door she swung it open and ran up the few flights of grueling stairs. Smoke was starting to condense together in the long hallways as she went closer, and closer to his dorm room.

Rin opened the door and looked inside as the orange flames engulfed most of the dorm room. "Sesshoumaru!" she would call out every few seconds, trying to find any trace of him. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that there wasn't as much fire eating its way through things as the other rooms. There was an opened note sitting on top of the kitchen counter. It was short but explained everything that she needed to know:

Rin,  
Thanks, but something came up. Watch out.   
Sesshoumaru

"He must've known! He must have known the fire was coming, and that I would be so stupid to try and come to save him. I guess that happens when you really care about someone," she said to herself in a raspy voice, but coughed because of the great amount of smoke filling into her lungs. She needed to leave before she ran out of oxygen and avoid the chance of her eye condition getting worse, because of how much the smoke burned them. 

Rin took a few steps towards the door with caution, while making sure of not being hit by any falling objects. She heard a creaking sound come from above her head and looked up. A long wooden beam was getting ready to plummet right on top of her, so she decided to take a small step back. Embracing her head protectively with her arms, she watched through the small space of her arms with trepidation as the beam barely missed her, but grazed part of her arm leaving her with a painful cut.

Rin went back out exactly the way she came in. Once outside she panted heavily, and took in the new and much cleaner supply of oxygen. Her lungs felt as if they had never breathed real air before. She laid down on the grass with her eyes closed, trying to regain her lost breath. None of the firefighters noticed her as they were still trying hard to put the fire out. About three of them were holding the hose and targeting it towards Sesshoumaru's dorm room, extinguishing it. After a few minutes, Rin opened her eyes and was surprised to find that Inuyasha was hovering right over her body.

She was more than happy to see him and said, "Inuyasha!" Rin jumped up off the ground and gave him a friendly hug.

"Hey Rin," he said calmly while returning the warm hug. "What happened to you--- you look horrible!" They broke apart. "And your arm?"

"Inuyasha, your brother wasn't in there. And he left me a note." Rin ignored his question and uncrumpled the note that she had in her hand and placed it in Inuyasha's. He quickly scanned it, and gave a it a weird, enigmatic look.

"He probably ran off somewhere before the fire even started."

"Where?" Rin said a little to anxiously. "Do you have any idea of where Sesshoumaru would go?"

"Why are you so curious Rin?"

At this question Rin blushed furiously, but luckily it was dark outside and it was hard for Inuyasha to make out the blush on her face. He then gave her a sardonic look as if he could see her blush with his "catlike" eyes.

"He never liked hospitals. Especially when he was little. One time he cut himself and my mother wanted to take him to the doctor to give him stitches, but he ran off to the forest and wouldn't come back until he felt ready or healed." 

"But if he got out before the fire then why would he need to run to the forest? He wouldn't have gotten hurt or anything." 

"I have no idea, but just try looking there since you're so curious about him."

"Wow Inuyasha, you actually used your head, but thanks anyways I'll be back later.."

"Rin..." he said her name sarcastically. "Be careful he doesn't like to be bothered when...he's...hurt." Inuyasha slowed down his last words because Rin was already running off into the forest to find Sesshoumaru. He wondered how close those two actually were. . . 

---------------------------

Rin used a flashlight (she had grabbed it before she left) to see her way through the dark, ominous forest. Luckily it wasn't too far, but right outside of the college she attended. There were trees and plants everywhere, making perfect ways to slash your face or trip over a stray root.

She was beginning to become fatigued of the long walk and all she wanted was to stop. She couldn't though; Rin just had to keep going for Sesshoumaru's sake. He had saved her once before, and maybe she would be able to do the same for him. 

_Keep walking, _Rin kept telling herself even though every minute. A few tears started rolling down her face. She was having a breakdown in the middle of a forest.

About ten minutes later her flashlight died of battery. "Damn it!" She yelled and threw it out of anger. She never heard it land, but from being so tired she shrugged the questioning matter off and kept walking. Rin took three more steps and fell flat on her face, which made her sob even more. Tripping on something was not what she needed right now.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice said above her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin had never been so happy to trip in her whole life. More tears came down, but they were tears of joy. "I can't believe it I found you! How come you didn't say anything or tell me you were sitting right there?" Getting up off the ground she looked--or tried to at least--into Sesshoumaru's beautiful, golden, angelic eyes, then hugged him warmly without his permission.

Sesshoumaru went rigid at Rin's touch, but enjoyed it more than anything in the world. "I was hoping you wouldn't find me." He pushed her off of him. Stupid. Why did he always ruin the perfect moments?

"Oh, I can leave you then." She looked down sadly at the ground. "I only came to find you because I was worried."

She was actually worried about him? Sesshoumaru regretted the way he said the last words to Rin. 

"I take it you got my note?" he asked her in a more gentle tone this time.

"Yeah, but how did you know? About the fire and me acting like an idiot to come and try to save you?"

Sitting cross-legged on the cold ground that were covered in leaves, Rin scooted closer to him like a child eagerly waiting to hear a happy fairytale. She then wiped some of the salty tears from her face.

"I didn't know exactly that there was going to be a fire. While reading on the couch I accidentally fell asleep and woke up to see that a fire was burning down my dormroom. When I stood up a piece of wood fell on top of me. Luckily I was able to pull it off of me. That's when I wrote the short letter and left it on the counter because I knew it would be the last place that would be scorched with fire." Sesshoumarua laid his head back against the tree trunk that he was leaning against and closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. His eyes glowed in the dark night like a cat, but they were just so beautiful to Rin.

"How did you know I would come though?"

"I'm not really sure Rin. I just kind of knew."

She smiled. It was a smile of gratitude, showing that she appreciated him leaving her that note. Rin knew then that he was surely okay.

"Why don't you like hospitals?" she randomly asked.

"Same reason as you," he simply replied. 

"Oh." Bringing her knees up to her chest she hugged them tightly and said," Are we going to stay here all night?"

"I am, but you don't have to." Sesshoumaru wanted her to stay with him, but, as always, had too much pride to just ask her.

"What happened to your arm?"

"It happened when I went to go find you. I need to wrap it up though." Rin ripped part of her t-shirt and took the strip of cloth and wrapped it tightly around her arm. She made sure that there was enough pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "Okay, Sesshoumaru," Rin said. "Where are your cuts?" 

"I don't have any, just bruises. None like your arm though." Sesshoumaru showed her his arms, legs, and stomach to prove his point to be true.

"Okay." Yawning, Rin went to the opposite side of the tree trunk and sat against it, ignoring a few small branches poking into her back. It was almost as if she could feel Sesshoumaru's body connected through the tree to her own. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------

The next morning Sesshoumaru did not have any desire to get up. His arms were holding onto the best pillow in the world. It fit in his strong protective arms perfectly. Leisurely he fluttered his eyes open to find Rin asleep in his arms. How did that happen? Shocked, Sesshoumaru let go of her body and let her head fall to the ground, waking her up.

"Ow," Rin said still only half awake. "What was that for?" Sitting up she rubbed the back of her head trying to make the pain go away. Then looking around and drinking in her surroundings, she remembered where she was and exactly what had happened the previous night.

"Sess-sesshoumaru?" she said exahuastion still present in her voice.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her as he stood up, but began to feel weary and dizzy. He put placed a hand on his abdomen to keep his balance, but instead he found his hand wet and sticky with blood. 

"Your bleeding..." she said realizing that he had noticed as well.

Sesshoumaru sat down against the tree slowly. Was he really going to die?

"Lemme help you please!" Rin started to freak out. _Calm down Rin_. A memory flashed into Rin's mind. The time she was stabbed by her own father. Sesshoumaru's wound looked exactly the same. All she had to do was try to keep calm as much as possible.

She turned around and reached into her book bag that she'd carried with her and pulled out much needed bandages. As she watched herself wrap the bandage around the side of his stomach, tears started to slide down her face subconsciously. Rin didn't mean to cry, but it just kind of happened. It was one of those things in life that just sort of happen without it meaning to. Once she was done, she looked at her work and most of the bleeding had stopped.

"Thanks Rin." Sesshoumaru said in a weak tone of appreciation.

She just smiled and nodded her head. Being careful she went up to side of him that wasn't cut and gingerly hugged him. When she tried releasing herself, she was stopped by Sesshoumaru's arm. He then pulled her in so she could rest her head against his chest.

" I feel like I've seen this before. It's like dèja vu." Rin said looking up into his beautiful golden eyes. After about a minute she released herself from his grasp not wanting to hurt him or cause more bleeding.

"I guess you could say that."

"Are you making fun of me?" Not caring whether he was cut or not she poked him accusingly in the side.

"No, you're just crazy is all I'm saying," he said, leaning in close to her face.

"Shut up," she said. "I-I can be serious too." Rin was getting kind of uncomfortable with his face so close to hers. (Remember she hasn't even had her first kiss yet!)

"Really?" He pulled his face back and turned around, only allowing Rin to look at his back. She was disheartened because as much as she was afraid, she really wanted it too.

"Rin."

"What?" she asked saddened about being so close but yet so far.

"You're the weirdest girl I have ever met, but that's why I..."

Rin was looking down at the ground not expecting what was coming next.

When Sesshoumaru turned around, he took Rin's chin in his fingers and brought her soft lips up to his. Shocked at this newfound feeling Rin's eyes were wide open, but eventually they slowly closed and she leaned into the kiss a little more.Everything felt right. Once they broke up for air they just stared into each other's eyes dumbfounded. Not sure what to think or to say. All Rin knew that it was the right and first kiss she had ever had.

OK there's another chapter and I made it longer just because I couldn't stop writing and someone requested it! It was fun though. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my stories it really makes me happy. And I'm pretty happy bout this chapter and I worked pretty hard on it so I hope you enjoyed it a lot! Also thanks to Shiay she's the best and keep on reviewing guys until next time ttyl!


	8. Chapter 8

"So, What are we going to do with you now?" Rin asked as her and Sesshoumaru walked side by side through downtown. All of the giant buildings and skyscrapers had their own style, and type of architecture to them, that together it made up a beautiful sight. They were all different in their own style. "I mean we don't have a dormroom anymore. Maybe I just have really bad luck with dormrooms, and I am meant to live in some kind of apartment."

"Don't be silly Rin. I will just move in with Inuyasha."

Rin nodded her head thinking clearly about this.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned to look at a small pet shop. He eyes grazed the entire store through the glass window, until he found the dogs. There was a small golden retriever in the back corner of the store, looking like it wanted a home with loving and caring parents.

"Come on, we can go take a look." Rin said.

Before Sesshoumaru had the chance to hesitate she pulled him by the arm into the small pet store. Rin instantly became distracted by a white floppy eared rabbit with gray spots scattered on its fur on the opposite side of the store. She let go of Sesshoumaru's arm to go and look at it. Rin opened the top of the rabbit's cage and stuck her hand in to feel the warmth and softness of the rabbit's hair._ This is probably what Sesshoumaru's hair feels like. _Rin thought.

The rabbit seemed extremely friendly, because the next thing she knew it was licking her hand. Rin started laughing like a little kid and backed up only to find herself stepping on top of Sesshoumaru's left foot. Quickly picking up her left foot to not hurt him anymore, she lost balance on her right foot, and began to fall backwards. Sesshoumaru easily caught Rin in his arms before she fell to the ground, and put her back on her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Rin said. "I probably broke your toe or something. Do you need ice?"

Sesshoumaru cocked one of his eyebrows in the air. "If you think accidently stepping on my foot would hurt, than I would be extremely weak. And besides, according to me you weigh around two pounds."

"Oh, okay." Rin said embarrassed that she freaked out over just stepping on Sesshoumaru's foot.

They were now coming upon Sesshoumaru's burnt dormroom as they walked up the few flights of stairs. Rin walked in first, opening the half burnt down door and taking everything in one at a time. The note that Rin found from Sesshoumaru on the counter, the fallen beam, and a dagger.

This dagger was smaller than the one that was previously vaulted into the wall on the balcony, but it had a note tied to it as well. Rin walked over and picked it up only imagining who could be haunting them like this. She uncrumpled the singed note and saw a picture of a crescent moon , that looked as if it was floating in water.

Sesshoumaru was somewhere around the dormroom looking through some of his old possessions that were enveloped by the fire.

"Sesshoumaru come take a look at this."

He looked up at Rin and glided over taking the note into his hands. Sesshoumaru's face looked puzzled, and furious at the same time. "Whoever this person is. They're after me."

"But why? How do you know?" Rin was beginning to become scarred.

"Look at the crescent moon on the two notes." He took the first one out of his pocket like he was saving it for a rainy day. "It's almost exactly like the one on my forehead, if you haven't noticed."

And he was wrong, she did know Sesshoumaru had the crescent moon on his forehead. She knew everything about him like the back of her hand.

"And the first one was being eaten by fire, that's what happened with my dormroom. And now someone must be trying to drown me. They somehow knew I was going to get away the first time." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin understood exactly what he was saying. And she felt like she need to help Sesshoumaru. She felt like his guardian and like she needed to protect him, because without him her life would just not be the same.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, now stepping in front of her and putting a hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his beautiful eyes. Sesshoumaru then let go of her chin and wrapped his arms around Rin into a tight embrace. Holding onto Rin, like he was holding onto dear life.

"Sesshoumaru, I really...umm..." Rin stepped out of the hug and looked back up at Sesshoumaru. "Am scared that something terrible is going to happen." Rin than became distraced because on the second note there was another drawing. A drawing of a red eye. This eye belonged to someone that haunted her back when she was a child, and now he was back. She knew right away that if she stayed away from Sesshoumaru, he would be safe, and that what had happened so far was her fault. That red eye belonged to none other than her step father, Naraku.

I'm sorry i haven't updated in soo long! And that this chapter is my shortest one but please review! And thank you soo much for reading you guy are amazing!


End file.
